Sound of Silence
by Duchess Biggerstaff
Summary: He has left her in the silence. Will she break it?


Disclaimer: Not mine. Except for the plot.  
  
He's changed.  
  
Ever since the War, he's distanced himself from me. He no longer surprises me with candle-lit nights or spontaneous embraces. No longer hugs or kisses me, other than the dutiful peck before work and at bedtime.  
  
He takes to locking himself in the study. He toils long hours in there, away from me. I don't know what he does in there. He only comes out to eat and at bedtime. Then, he turns away from me to undress and climbs into bed, pecks me, and turning on his side, goes to sleep.  
  
He is still at work and it's eight. I sit on the couch, reading a book, but my attention keeps being pulled toward the study. I stand and slip into the room. I look around. I look at the pictures of us on our wedding day. We were so happy. I wipe my eyes and focus my attention on the desk. Yesterday, I had walked in with a cup of tea for him and he had hastily shoved a load of papers into the top drawer. I opened said drawer. There are a bunch of brochures on China and the Orient. My hands shake as I pull out a piece of parchment with his penmanship.  
  
Dear Mr. Harrison Warner,  
  
I am writing to request a reassignment to the Chinese Ministry. I have been alerted of an open Anonymous position there.  
  
I take the letter and placing the other materials back into the drawer hurry out of the room. I calmly tuck the letter into my pocket and make myself some tea. I go upstairs and change into my nightgown and terrycloth robe. I light a fire in the fireplace. Nursing the tea, I stare into the flames, rocking in the rocker I had hoped to sit in as I sang to my children.  
  
An Anonymous? He wants to be an Anonymous? An Anonymous is a special Auror, who changes and leaves his life to become an agent that does all different kinds of assignments; becomes different people. They have to leave all family behind. Is my husband going to leave me?  
  
A sound brings me out of my reverie. I hear his voice, calling to me. His footsteps fall on the stairs and soon he is in our room. He looks at me and then proceeds to his routine of turning his back on me. I won't let this happen anymore.  
  
"Why did you marry me?" I ask. He looks at me, mid-button.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why the hell did you marry me? Just to leave me a year later?" I ask angrily, throwing the letter at him. He recognizes it.  
  
"You have been so damned cold to me, ever since the War. Why?" I ask. I want answers. I advance on him. He turns away from me. I storm finally to him and taking hold of his arm, swing him around.  
  
"Answer me!" My anger drains away as I see tears in his eyes.  
  
"How could you?" he asks. I look at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How could you love a monster like me?" he asks.  
  
"A monster?" I ask dumbfounded.  
  
"That's all I am. How could a creature as beautiful and pure as you love a evil monster like me?" I grab hold of him and wrap my arms around him.  
  
"You are not a monster. You were a hero!" He shakes free.  
  
"You were there! You saw the way I was at school. You saw the pain I put him and the rest through, before I decided what was right. I was in the dark for so long, that I don't think my heart can be pure again. You on the other hand, my love," tears slip down my cheeks at his tender voice, absent for so long, "are still pure. Your soul is still clean."  
  
I shake my head. "I haven't been pure for a long time. You forget that year at school? My soul was tarnished a bit that year. We have both encountered the dark."  
  
"You are still more pure than I. I don't deserve you." I grab him and press my lips against his, a fire consuming both of us. I pull away.  
  
"Do you want to leave me? Do you want to hurt me?" He shakes his head. "Do you want to devoid yourself of love and immerse yourself in pain? Until. You. Die?" I ask. "Do you want to die? Because if you leave, I will." His head snaps up with a look of concern and anguish.  
  
"You would-"  
  
"I wouldn't have to. My broken heart would take care of that. You are my blood and soul. I live for you. I don't need anything. When I have you. If you leave me, at least kill me properly before you go. Because I can't live without my heart." Suddenly the tears from the last year burst forth, down my cheeks, unchecked. A sob tore through my throat. He wraps his arms around me and I sob into his chest.  
  
"Please," I whisper. "Don't leave me." His fingers intertwine in my hair.  
  
"I won't. I won't." We walk over to the bed and I sit. He undresses, facing me. I take in his body, not having seen it in little less than a year. He slides on a pair of pajama bottoms and I shed my robe and we climb in bed. I cautiously slide next to him and he enfolds me in his arms. He lowered his mouth on mine and then we snuggled together. I drifted off, more peacefully than I had slept all year.  
  
"Goodnight. I love you Ginny."  
  
"Goodnight. Oh, how I love you Draco."  
  
REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! 


End file.
